Like Brother,Like Sister
by OrtonWifey2012
Summary: What happens when a certain relative of Harvey Specter comes to work at Pearson-Hardman? Will he want her there or learn to love having her there to help build the brand of 'Specter? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Today was the craziest day ever for Nicole Specter. She had been hired to work at Pearson-Hardman from Jackson & Thomas. She was on the elevator going up to the floor where the associates worked and also where Jessica Pearson's office was. Nicki walked off of the elevator and walked to Jessica's assistant saying to her.

"_Good morning, my name is Nicki Specter. I'm here to see Jessica Pearson."_

Sarah, Jessica's assistant, looked up to see the woman there and she nodded and smiled. Before she could say anything, Jessica herself came out of her office smiling. _"Ah Nicki, you're here. Please come in."_

Meanwhile, Donna, Harvey's assistant, was watching and listening to the entire time. She was really glad to see her old college friend and confidant working at the firm. Downside was how Harvey would react to having his sister working at the same place that he does.

Harvey had just gotten off the phone, standing up walking out of his office when he looked up and saw the one person that he'd never thought he would see. His sister. Donna saw the look on his face and knew he was upset about seeing her here. _"Donna, please tell me that I am seeing things and I am not seeing my-"_

"_Your sister?"_ Donna said sarcastically. _"Yes that is her. I am actually glad that she is working here. I missed her and we can totally catch up."_

"_Oh no, I am not reliving college again where the two of you were inseparable and I had to listen to the two of you whispering and giggling about everything."_ Harvey said to Donna as he walked over to where Jessica and Nicki were standing talking about her salary and where her office would be.

"_So, your office will be right behind Donna's desk and you will be able to access everything in the firm and you will have your own associate."_ Jessica told Nicki and she then looked to her side seeing Harvey. _"Oh Harvey, just the one I am looking for. I take it you know that your sister is now working for the firm."_

"_I wish you would have told me before she got here and I wouldn't be so upset over this whole thing."_ He told Jessica as he looked at Nicki. _"Nice to see you again Nicki."_

"_Oh come on Harvey, I thought you would be happier to see me." _Nicki said to her brother and she smiled at him sarcastically. _"You know that you want me here and plus, Jessica hired me and I am working. So you are going to have to get over it." _She said with a smile on her face and she walked past her brother and went to go look at her office.

Harvey looked at Nicki as she walked past him and then he turned his attention to his boss Jessica. _"You seriously expect me to be able to work as well as I do with her being here because she will be is a distraction?" _He asked her with a straight face.

"_If you want to stay a senior partner you will. She works for this firm now and there is nothing you can do to change that. Find a way to be civil with her and just do it for me." _Jessica said to Harvey with a smile on her face.

Harvey sighed as he started heading back towards his office saying to Jessica._" Fine. Only for you. If she gets on my nerves, it's on you." _He turned and went over to see Donna and said. _"I forgot to pick up a cup of cof—"_

Before he could finish the word, Donna handed him the cup of fresh coffee and she smiled at him. Nicki stood in her office doorway and she smiled. _"You are still like a well oiled machine."_ She said as she hugged Donna and then she saw Harvey give her a stern look.

"_Get your own assistant and associate because all you will do is take Donna away from me and I can't have that."_

"_I see. Well don't worry I will not be stealing Donna away from you. Besides I have my own assistant right there." _Nicki points to the young man that was sitting at his desk that was next to Donna's and then she looked back at Harvey and Donna along with Harvey's associate Mike Ross walking over to where they were.

"_Oh um, am I interrupting something?" _Mike asked looking at Nicki and then back at Harvey and Donna.

"_No, you are not actually." _Harvey said. _"Mike, this is my sister Nicki Specter. Nicki, this is my associate Mike Ross."_

Nicki looked at Mike and stuck out her hand for Mike to shake and then he shuck his hand and she shook it. _"Nice to meet you Mike. I hope that my dear brother is working you too hard."_

"_Well, he hasn't but I like working for your brother." _Mike said.

"_Sorry we cant stay and catch up Nic, but I need to get back to work and so does Mike." _Harvey turned and walked into his office with Mike following. _"Nice to meet you Nicki." _Mike said as he closed the door and went into a conversation with Harvey.

"_I am going to go and meet a client, have Daniel or you call me if there are any emergencies." _Nicki said as she grabbed her jacket along bring her briefcase and she smiled walking past Donna's desk. _"see you later Don."_

"_See ya Nic." _Donna said and then she went back to whatever she does at her desk whenever she is not Harvey while Nicki left the office and went out to lunch to meet with a client.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After lunch, Nicki came back to the office at the time that she said should be there, unlike her brother, with her client following behind her. She greeted Daniel and then she walked over to Donna smiling. _"Hey Don, do you have—"_

Donna looked up and handed Nicki a couple of files and Nicki took them and Donna smiled and then she said to her. _"Oh and surprisingly, your brother has reservations for you two for dinner. Don't ask why, but he just wants you to come."_

"_Wow, that is surprising."_ Nicki said to Donna and she glanced into Harvey's office smirking her lips and then she said to her client. _"I'll see you in my office in just a few minutes, okay?"_ He nodded and walked into her office that Daniel took him to. Nicki looked back at Donna and said to her. _"So, what prompted him to make dinner reservations?"_

"_I just told you not to ask why, but from what I've seen so far since you been here, that he really is glad that you are here." _Donna said with a straight face. _"Trust me, he wants you here because it would be fun to see him go against you to see who the best of the best is."_

"_That's true. He has always been trying to be better than me. I'll go to dinner with him just to see where his head is at with all of this." _Nicki told Donna smirking her lips.

Both Nicki and Donna looked at Harvey doing something in his office and then Donna said to her. _"I'll keep an eye on him."_

"_Thank you."_ Nicki whispered as she walked past Donna's desk and she headed into her office and proceeded to have her office meeting with her client.

Meanwhile, Harvey had just finished an email and walked out of his office walking over to Daniel's desk looking very intimidating. _"So, you are my sister's assistant? What? She couldn't find anyone better than you?"_ he asked sarcastically as he looked to see Donna rolling her eyes. Daniel slowly looked up to see Harvey looking at him and he said. _"I like working for Nicki. She treats me with respect and I respect that about her."_

"_Awe you respect that about her? Well, coming from someone who knows her really well, she may be nice now, but wait a few months or years down the line, then you will see the true side of her and this admiration will soon go away."_

Donna quickly got up and walked over to the side that Harvey was on and she said to him._ "Stop it Harvey. You don't want to scare him into quitting. It would make your sister very angry and would never want to speak to you again. You don't want that do you?"_ she gave him that 'guilty' look and Harvey looked back at Daniel letting out a soft sigh.

"_Okay fine. I'm sorry for doing that. It's just when it comes to Nicki I get a bit fired up and want to irritate her as much as I can."_

"_It's okay. I've been through it plenty of times with my siblings."_

Harvey was satisfied at what he had heard from Daniel and he turned his attention back to Donna saying sarcastically to her. _"Happy?"_

Donna rolled her eyes once again and then said to him as she was walking back to her desk. _"Ecstatic." _

Harvey nodded at Daniel and walked away from his desk and headed towards Donna's while looking into Nicki's office. By this time, Mrs. Jenkins, the client had already left and Nicki was busy on her computer sending emails and filling out paperwork for the case she was working on.

"_Did you tell Nicki about the dinner reservations for tonight?" _ He asked the red head still looking at his sister and let out a sigh.

"_You mean did she say yes?" _The sarcastic red head asked. _"She said yes."_

That made Harvey look down at Donna. He couldn't believe that she agreed to go to dinner with him after how he greeted her when she came in earlier today. _"Wow. Okay then I guess I better finish up and get this—"_

"_Harvey, you and I both know that you are the one person, besides me, that wanted her here in the first place. Stop making this a competition, its not."_

"_I'm not making it a competition, I just want to show her that I am the better of the two of us."_

"_Really Harvey? That is called a competition. Geez, you have been like this for as long as I can remember and quite frankly it sucked"_

"_You can think what you want Donna. I know that I am better than her." _ He told her as he walked back into his office. _"I'll be done in a few."_

"_Okay." _She said to him as she watched him walk into his office and went back to work on her computer. About an hour or so later, Harvey came out of his office, jacket in hand, going next door to Nicki's office. He knocked on the door and then he opened the door smiling.

"_Hey, you ready to go to dinner?"_

Nicki had just finished sending the last email of the day and she looked up to see Harvey in her doorway and she gave him a sweet smile. _"Yeah, let me just shut down, grab my things and we can go." _ She shut down her computer, stood up and grabbed her coat putting it on along with taking hold of her purse. She then looked up at Harvey saying to him. _"I'm ready."_

Harvey nodded as he let her come out the door first and he closed the door behind her and he caught up with her and said. _"How was your first day?"_

Nicki knew that he was trying to irritate her but she played along saying to him. _"Good. I had a child custody case to deal with which isn't always so pretty. Other than that I am good." _ She turned around and smiled at Donna and Daniel. _"See you in the morning."_

"_You two have fun and no funny business. That's just gross." _Donna said laughing and in turn made Daniel laugh. Nicki turned around as she was escorted to the elevator by Harvey and then they both walked out of the building greeted by the driver, Ray, and they got into the car and got to the restaurant for dinner.

_**Okay now both Nicki and Harvey are going to be at dinner in the next chapter, and Harvey tells his sister the real reason behind the whole thing. How will she take it? Will she stay calm? Or lose her cool?**_

_**Review this chapter and read the next one to figure out (:**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

About an hour later, Harvey and Nicole arrived to the restaurant getting out of the limo and walking in being escorted by her very own brother. They walked up to the waiter that was there in front of them with a small smile on his face.

"_Name please…" _Tom, the waiter asked so that he could look at the list.

Harvey was quite offended that he didn't know that it was him. He cleared his throat and said to him. _"Specter, dinner for two."_

Tom looked down at the list and nodded and said in response. _"Oh yes Mr. & Ms. Specter. Sorry for the delay. Follow me." _ He said as he grabbed two menus and headed towards the reserved table for Harvey and Nicole. Once he was there, he laid the menus across from each other, one for Harvey and one for Nicole. Harvey pulled out a chair for Nicki and she smiled.

"_Thank you." _ She said as she sat down and pulled her chair closer to the table.

"_Anything for my favorite person in the world." _ Harvey said in response to her thanking him.

"_I'll be right back to take your orders." _ Tom walked away to see if anything else needed to be taken care of.

"_Now that he is gone, we can really talk about why you really invited me to dinner."_Nicki said as she looked at her brother and she rolled her eyes. _"I mean lets face it, you didn't invite me to be nice. You always have a motive behind everything you do."_ Nicki told him.

Harvey sarcastically placed his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt by what she said. _"I am so hurt that you would think that low of me. Can't I just have you out to dinner without me wanting something from you?"_

"_No, you can't. I bet I have a good idea as to why you really did all of this." _ She told him.

Harvey looked at her and asked. _"What would that be?"_

"_The only reason you invited me to dinner tonight is because you hate the fact that I am now working in the same place as you and you think that I am going to steal your thunder because you have been that way since we were kids." _ She began. _"I mean come on, you also hate the fact that now Donna and I will be around each other 24/7 talking about any and everything that comes our way. Even if it is about you. Now am I right?"_

Harvey cleared his throat and said to his sister. _"No my dear sister you are not right. I am just glad that you and I can work together to make the Specter name greater than what it is. It's not like I invited you here because I am wanting to make this a competition or anything."_

"_Oh stop it Harvey. See I knew that you would want to do this because of you being the competitor you are. You never know when to quit because you know that I am better than you despite what goes on in that big head of yours. You honestly think that just because you invited me here means you have one-upped me? I don't think so."_ Nicki said as she folded her arms across her chest as she looked at him.

Harvey sighed as he listened to what Nicki was telling him and then he sat back in his chair looking at her with a straight face. _"Alright fine. I admit it. I admit that I did this because I wanted to be better than you. I can't stand the fact that you are more successful than me and it bugs me that you are working at the firm." _He told her. _"There you happy?"_

"_Very happy. I have waited a very long time for you to finally admit to me what you just told me. It's very sweet of you to invite me to dinner, but whenever you decide to do this again, let it be from your heart instead of your head. Harvey, you are my brother and I want to see you succeed, but do you really want to do that and our relationship pay the price? I know I don't…" _Nicki said as she looked at Harvey with a serious look on her face meaning every word she had just told him.

Harvey sighed and said back to Nicki. _"What do you want me to say? I am a very competitive person. I can't help the fact I am this way."_

"_You are so freaking selfish and you don't even realize it. You put yourself before anyone else and you expect them to do as you want them to do. Let me tell you something Mr. Specter, it doesn't work that way. If you don't change your way of thinking fast, I just mi—"_

Before she could continue, Tom, the waiter, came back to the table looking at both Nicki and Harvey. _"Are we ready to order?"_

"_You know what Tom, I'll just take a bottle of red wine. I'm not very hungry anymore. As I'm sure my lovely sister isn't wanting anything to eat." _ He told Tom.

Tom looked over at the female Specter and asked. _"Are you sure Ms. Specter?"_

"_Yes I am sure that I am no longer wanting anything to eat at the moment. The wine will be fine." _ She responded.

All Tom could do was nod. _"Right away." _ He said as he walked away from the table to get the wine and glasses.

Harvey and Nicki watched as the waiter walk away and then Nicki sighed as she heard her phone ringing and she had a text message. She read it and sent a reply before turning her attention back to Harvey. _"I hope you are happy with yourself."_

Tom comes back with the glasses and the wine placing it on the table and then he walks away not knowing what was going on between the two Specters and he didn't bother to ask because quite frankly he didn't want to know.

Harvey opened the bottle of wine and poured both glasses of wine and handed her the glass and she smiled as she took a sip of her wine and then heard him speak. _"Look, I am sorry, but you made me say it. I didn't want nor do I like to admit my true feelings because that's not what I do." _ He admitted to her.

Nicki rolled her eyes and finished the rest of her wine and placed the glass on the table. She reached for her cellphone checking to see if she had any messages as she said to him. _"You are unbelievable." _ She said to him as she stood up putting her coat on and slipping her phone in the front jacket pocket. _"This has been fun but I am gonna go before I say or do something I am going to regret." _ She turned and walked away from the table sighing to herself while Harvey jumped up, grabbing his coat and followed after her.

"_Nicki, wait!" _Harvey went after but didn't catch her because she had caught a cab back to her condo downtown. Meanwhile, Harvey got into his car and went home for the night. He would deal with his sister the next morning at work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nicki was in her office working on the case getting information in by the minute. In the midst of all that, she still was upset over the whole dinner debacle and what Harvey said to her. She wasn't going to forgive him easily despite wanting to just move on. She was on the phone with people connected to the case when she looked up to see Donna in her doorway.

"_Nic, can we talk for a second?" _ She asked her.

Nicki nodded and motioned her to come in and sit down. _"Take a seat."_

Donna sat down in the chair that was in front of her friend. _"What happened?"_

"_My instincts were right. He only invited me to dinner because he was trying to one-up me to see who the better Specter was. Then had the nerve to lie to my face when I confronted him about it. Telling me that he wanted to build the brand of the Specter name and I just couldn't take it anymore."_

Donna's eyes widened at what was being told to her by Nicki. She couldn't believe that Harvey would do that, but then again they were talking about Harvey Specter. _"All I can say right now is wow. That was lower than I ever thought he would go. I don't blame you for being angry with him."_

"_I know. I don't think that I will EVER be okay with him and what he did."_

"_Listen, this is what I will do. I will go and have a conversation with Harvey and see what his thinking with all of that was. I'm sure he will lie his way out of it but I will make sure he tells me the truth." _ The red head said as she stood up and heading towards the door sighing.

"_Thanks Don."_

"_No problemo Nic." _ Donna said as she walked out the office and headed next door to Harvey's office. She walked in and shut the door and turned around with a serious look on her face. _"What in the hell were you thinking?"_

Harvey looked up at Donna and saw that she had just talked to his sister and that made him sigh. _"Look Donna before you sta—"_

"_Harvey, why would you treat her that way?" _She asked. _"Ever since I can remember, you have always hated the fact that she was always better than you at something and for some reason you couldn't take it. You know what she just told me?"_

"_What did she say?" _ He asked her looking at her sighing.

Donna looked at Harvey and looked down for a moment before looking back up at him and then she was in front of his desk as she looked at him. _"She told me, that she doesn't know if she is EVER going to forgive you for what you have done." _ She told him.

Harvey was shocked at what he had just heard. He didn't blame Nicki for feeling that way she did because it was his fault in the first place. He looked back at the red head and said to her. _"Didn't realize that she was tha—"_

"_You didn't realize? You never realize, Harvey. If you are not careful, you will end up losing the one person who believed in you to be just as successful as she is. You better find a way to fix it or else you have lost her forever and I don't think you would want that. Think about what I said." _ Donna turned around and walked out the door and back to her desk and sat there calming herself down from all of what happened in the span of a half an hour.

Mean while, Harvey, still sitting at his desk had no choice but to sit and think about everything that had happened within a span of 24 hours. Boy, did he mess everything up. He didn't want this to happen. Harvey had no idea what to do at this point because everyone, with the exception of Mike and Jessica, was pretty angry with him. Mike Ross, the associate, walked into the office seeing a real distracted look on Harvey's face.

"_Uh, should I come back when you aren't so distracted?" _Mike asked as he looked at Harvey and then in turn Harvey looked back at him.

"_No, stay. I'll be fine. So, where have you been?" _ Harvey asked.

Mike looked at his boss and sighed. _"Working. Which is what I cannot say for you…"_

"_Shut up. What is going on with me is none of your concern."_

"_So there is something going on?"_ Mike said and Harvey immediately shot a look at Mike and then Mike said. _"Sorry, none of my concern. I will go and check on the pro bono case. Call if you need me."_

Harvey nodded and Mike left the room. _Call me if you need me. _ The words played in Harvey's mind once Mike left. He knew that he had to fix this between him and Nicki. But how?


End file.
